


Deception

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray has reason to believe that Dave is lying when he says he's going with a girl to a movie, and decides to follow him. Sure enough, Dave walks across town to Mick's place. Mick is the last person he wants his brother with, and watches through various windows what they do.





	1. Obsession

Ray was obsessing again, and this was not going to end well for anyone, especially if what he believed to be true, was correct!

Dave had told Ray he was going out with a girl to a movie earlier, but had given no details. He dressed hurriedly, and left, and Ray had to wonder what his brother was up to.

Ray decided to follow Dave.

Staying back he followed his brother to the other side of town. Ray finding it strange his brother had not used a taxi. Soon enough, the area became all too familiar! Mick lived in one of the flats here, they'd dropped him off one night, and Ray had a photographic memory.

Dave had met with Mick before, even mentioned it in his diary before Ray destroyed it in the fire grate. They'd fought, and Dave made a vow to stay away from Mick like this. 

He lied!

How could Dave want to see the man that nearly killed him? A concussion and sixteen stitches that could have damaged Dave's beautiful face? Ray wanted to kill him, but Dave stopped him. Were the two already fucking then?

Ray was now close enough that he could see Dave enter Mick's ground floor place. Ray snuck up to a window and watched them greet each other with passionate kisses, and then mutual smiles afterward. Mick invited Dave to sit on the sofa, and then got them each a beer. Sitting close, Mick's arm around Dave's shoulder, they enjoyed their beers as well as the telly. This was exactly what he and Dave did at home and he was furious! He didn't dare make a sound however.

They kissed more, and then finished their beers, putting them on the coffee table. They then got up and went to what Ray could only guess to be the bedroom. He moved to switch windows, and sure enough, that's where they had gone!

Each man slowly undressed each other, sweet kisses to the lips, neck, collar bone and on down until they were nude and fully aroused. Mick grabbed both of their cocks and stroked them causing each to cry out in bliss!

As angry as Ray was, he was becoming aroused by watching the two, though he would never admit it. Undoing his trousers, he took out his hard cock, and began to stroke as he was hidden by trees and foliage, as well as the place itself.

Ray continued to watch.

Mick had sat on the edge of the bed, and Dave was on his knees, his hands on Mick's thighs. He could be doing only one thing, and as he bobbed his head, it was confirmed. Mick ran his fingers through Dave's long brown hair, and Ray, outside, continued to stroke himself. 

Eventually, Dave stopped, and lay on the bed. Mick kissed all down the front of Dave's body, and the circled the head of his cock with his tongue. Grabbing some lotion by the bed, he began stretching Dave out, Dave squirming on the bed as if in heat. When Mick was done, he lubed up his cock, and penetrated Dave, then bent down to kiss. Thrusting his hips, he made sure he was fully in, and then began to move quickly, Dave, carding Mick's hair.

Ray was furious!

Ray was also so turned on he was practically fucking his hand! Watching his brother get fucked, he saw him at a different angle and realized how sexy the man who's blood he shared, was. 

As they moved , so did Ray's hand! Keeping silent wasn't easy, but he could not make a single sound. On the other hand, Mick and Dave were howling and moaning in hot lustful passion!

Ray could tell they were close and he was as well! 

Dave grabbed his cock and wanked until he came, Mick thrusting his hot seed deep inside Dave.

Seeing this, Ray spilled out onto the ground gritting his teeth, eyes closed. Finished, he put his cock away, experiencing both gratification and hatred. He then began the walk home. He wanted to be there when Dave came in so he could catch him in a lie!


	2. Pushed Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray confronts Dave with what he has seen, hoping to get him to change his mind about seeing Mick. Dave reveals that he and Mick are in love and are going to move in together despite everything Ray has said.

When Ray unlocked the door and went inside, he took off his coat, hung it up, and went and grabbed a beer. He then turned on the telly to nothing in particular, so it would look like he'd causally been there all evening. 

Finally, when Dave arrived home, he hung up his own coat, and went into the kitchen to make some toast. When he was done, he came out and sat in one of the chairs and began to eat.

"So how was the movie, Dave?" Ray asked enthusiastically.

Looking up from his plate, and speaking with his mouth full, he managed to mumble out that it was all right.

"Your girl, what base did you get to?" Ray asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Ray, besides, you've never asked me these sort of questions before, why the third degree?"

"Why? Well I will tell you why!" Ray began to raise his voice as he spoke.

"My very own brother is a liar!" Ray accused.

"What? Why do you say that?" Dave answered nervously.

"Because I caught you in a lie only just tonight!" He stood as he spoke. Ray was already taller than Dave, but he seemed so much bigger now.

"Did you follow me?" Dave asked, standing. He put his plate on his chair and folded his arms. 

"You know I wouldn't have to lie if you would just get over that me and Mick want to see each other. He's a member of our band, you need to get over what happened. We both have and we are the ones to have done what we did. 

"He nearly killed you, Dave! Besides, you know how I feel about you being with other men. If Mick were a girl, I wouldn't care, but seeing him fuck you, like how I do, well it makes my blood boil!" Ray shouted.

"If you hadn't been watching then you would not have seen, you did this to yourself!" It was Dave's turn to shout now and he did.

Dave walked to where he hung his coat and got his cigarettes and lighter, then lit up. Ray took his off of the coffee table and lit a cigarette up, too.

"You need to stop seeing Mick!" Ray bellowed, he could look frighting when angry, but Dave was quite used to it.

"No, No, and in fact you can come and watch us any night you fancy. I'm sure Mick won't mind. You'll get your own porno, starting me and the drummer of our band!" Dave laughed at the idea, and wondered what his brother's next plan of action was.

Ray put his cigarette in the ashtray nearby, and pushed Dave hard up against the wall! He hit with a thud, the back of his head bouncing. 

"Fuck, Ray! That hurt! Must you be so violent?" Dave asked, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Why not, you are fucking the man who's been more violent with you than anyone in your whole life! What's a little bit more?" Ray was truly being awful, and Dave wished he was at Mick's place still.

"I forgave him and he forgave me, we are lovers now, please understand!" Cried Dave. 

"You know what you're doing is illegal." Ray said simply. 

Dave went white not believing what he was hearing. "We do the same thing, and we are brothers, have you forgotten?" Dave replied.

"We have separate beds even though we sleep in the same one, and it would be your word against mine. How could explain your situation with Mick?"

Ray was bluffing, he would never tell a soul about any of what they did, even Mick, but he wanted to see what Dave would say. 

Dave mashed his cigarette butt in the ashtray, as tears filled his eyes. He felt like Ray hated him, and saying nothing more, shuffled of to his own bedroom to sleep in his own bed for the very first time since owning it. 

Ray wished he felt satisfied, wished that saying what he had would be a deterrent. 

He didn't feel either of those things, he just felt like a bully. In fact both of them had bullied each other their whole life, but he was older, and much worse. 

Ray walked over to Dave's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Go away!" Was heard along with sobs. Ray felt like a monster, but knocked again, harder. He heard something bang up against the door, and Ray backed up. 

"I need to talk to you!" He shouted at the door. It was a wonder the neighbors were not complaining!

Dave got up and stomped across the floor and opened his bedroom door. His brown hair was a mess, and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. 

"Have you come to twist the knife deeper?" Dave whispered, something inside of him had shattered and he could not take much more from Ray.

"N-No, Dave, I... Can I come in and sit down?" Ray asked.

"Fine." Dave left the door open, and went and sat on his bed, Ray followed sitting by him. 

"Stop seeing Mick, I'm asking you, not ordering you, okay?" Ray's voice was calm as he spoke, realizing his brother would just shut him out if he yelled.

"You need to get a handle on that jealousy of yours, Ray. Mick and I are in love, and we will continue to be together." Dave was firm, he was not going to cave for any reason.

Ray, all of a sudden was gripped by panic, realized he needed Dave, but if his emotions lay with Mick who would love him?" Ray thought.

"You plan on living here like we are living now, or are you...?"

"Mick and I were thinking of sharing his flat, Ray. Maybe you should be going out and finding someone?" Dave suggested. Ray wrinkled up his face like sour grapes, there was no one, only Dave.

"When were you going to tell me you were leaving me?" Ray messed with his hair and spoke in a melancholy tone. 

"We hadn't decided, as we knew it would be a delicate topic." 

"A delicate topic, well that is just so nice of you both to think of me! Giving time to consider when you were going to break my heart! Your kindness is exceptional!" Ray over exaggerated ever word, putting his hands to his heart, and looking toward the bedroom light as if acting on stage.

"You know what, I've had just about enough of this! Nothing is ever right, nothing is ever good, and nothing meets your standards, Ray! Not even me, your brother!" Dave shouted. "I'm leaving for Mick's place, I don't care that it is late. I can't be here with you like this, it's tearing me apart!" Dave added.

Dave got out and and grabbed his coat, while Ray shouted for him not to leave.

"I'll do anything, Dave, anything!" Ray screamed.

"You are incapable!" Dave shouted back as he slammed the door!

Ray was left alone, and the silence was deafening. Everything was his fault, he chased his brother away, and now he had no one. His bed would have only him in it for tonight, and he felt so lonely, as if half of him had been torn away.

"Dave. I love you..." Ray whispered.


	3. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray goes to bed alone on his side of the bed. He has a nightmare, and reaches out for Dave to comfort him, but he isn't there. Instead he grabs Dave's pillow, which retains his scent. Still finding it poor to sleep, he gets up in the morning and heads to the studio. Everyone is already there, and Ray and Dave cannot make eye contact. They go to work on a song, but it is taking longer than anticipated. On break, Mick and Dave get in a fight, which carries over to Ray. Dave sides with Ray, and Ray decided the day has gone to shit, and that everyone is free to leave. Ray and Dave go to the pub, and then home to bed. In the morning they have makeup sex and Dave realizes where he is meant to be.

Feeling defeated, his heart heavy, Ray had one last cigarette as he stared of of the window of he and his brother's flat. Sighing, he went into the bedroom, and put his blue cotton pajamas on and got into bed. He slept on his usual side, for that was what he he was used to, as his eyes filled with tears and spilled over. He began overthinking, like why was he so possessive, why did he fancy his brother as he did, so many questions rolled around in his head that finally, he fell asleep.

Ray's head was filled with vicious nightmares and instinctively he reached for Dave, but, he wasn't there. Grabbing Dave's pillow, which had his scent, he held onto that instead. It was clearly not the same, but it was something. 

He spent the rest of the night in a fit full sleep, and in the morning felt awful. Getting out of bed he saw that he had bags under his eyes that were a darker shade that the rest of his skin. He made a face and got ready for the day. 

Skipping breakfast, he just had a cigarette and caught a cab to the studio where everyone else was. When Ray walked in, the first person he laid eyes on was his brother Dave, who was wearing some of Mick's clothes. Ray quickly looked away, and grabbed his acoustic guitar and began tuning it, though it needed no tuning. Peter and Mick were chatting away like old friends, and Dave just stood, doing absolutely nothing. Ray could see him out of the corner of his eye. It was bizarre. Ray was unsure what to think.

It was now 10am and everyone was headed in the studio to lay down a track. They'd worked hard yesterday, but not hard enough as it hadn't gotten done.

After a few hours, they all took a break, Dave going to the toilets, and Ray following him after to talk to him. Once there, he used the urinal next to Dave and asked how he was.

"Tired. I didn't sleep a wink last night, I'm too used to home." Dave confessed.

Ray was happy that Dave still referred to where they lived as 'home' and told him that he couldn't sleep either.

"I had a nightmare and reached for you, but you were not there." He whispered.

"Mick has some strict rules about his flat, like no shoes, no smoking, using a coaster...I could go on. I don't think it's gonna work out, us living together. I fear he will break up with me if I tell him I'm going back to live with you, though." Dave explained.

Ray smiled internally, for he couldn't be more happy, but he didn't show how he felt to his brother. Instead, he told him that he was always welcome back anytime.

"Thanks, Ray. Sometimes you can be such an understand brother." Dave flattered.

Finished they washed their hands and went back. Everyone was having a smoke, and Ray was going to make some tea.

While brewing his tea, Ray could hear shouting. He rolled his eyes and thought that they were never going to get this album finished. Tea cup in hand, Ray, walked over and asked what was happening in a no nonsense voice.

"It's Dave and Mick, the tension has been thick all day." Mentioned Peter. 

Ray stuck his head around the corner and saw both men. He calmly took a sip of his tea, and looked at each with steely eyes.

"What the fuck is going on here, and is this something that can be fixed before break is up? We don't have time for you both to act like sodding wankers, so whatever your problems are...fix them!"

There was more shouting, when all Ray wanted was to sit down and relax with his tea. He walked back, looking more formidable.

"Mick says I'm out of tune and I need new strings. He says I'm the reason we cant get the song down!" Dave sounded like a child, but he virtually still was one. 

"It's the truth, can't anyone else hear it but me?" Mick stated.

"Mick, you worry about your fucking drums, Dave and I can worry about our guitar strings, and Pete his bass strings. How about that, everyone worries about their own instrument." Ray decreed.

"Oh and your voice is off, I can hear you straining!" Mick added. 

"Are you trying to get your ass kicked, because it sounds like you are cruisin for a bruisin in a major way! Shut your mouth before you regret it!"

"Yeah, don't talk about my brother, he knows what he is doing, if he didn't we wouldn't have all those fans of ours that sing along." 

"Are you taking Ray's side over mine?" Mick asked, annoyance in his voice.

"He's my brother, first, and second, his voice is fine, so yes, I am!" Dave got up and stood next to Ray, and Ray was happy to have his brother close. 

"That's it Dave, I don't think we should be together. You are always backing up your brother, and Never being by my side. A relationship can't work like that, especially not ours." Ray was surprised Mick was so open in the studio, despite everyone knowing. Dave just looked at the floor silently, as Ray put an arm around him. 

"Well, it looks like we've ruined a perfectly good day with emotional trauma, and I don't think any good is going to come from trying again in the studio. Go home, go to the pub, anything but here." Ray told everyone, and they all grabbed their coats, and went their separate ways, except Ray and Dave. They went over to the local pub and worked on one of their favorite pastimes, drinking pints.

At closing, Ray paid, and he and Dave staggered home in the cool night air. 

"Good thing you're gonna be in bed with me tonight. Just one night without you was dreadful. If I get married you'll just have to sleep with me and my bride." Ray laughed at the nonsense he was talking, but it made Dave laugh as well.

Back home, both were too tired to put their pajamas on, so they just stripped and got into bed. Ray gladly spooned Dave, his cock nestled soft between the two of him, and the scent of Dave's long hair right under his nose. They fell asleep quickly with the help of booze, and the fact that they had not slept well the night before.

After a good night's sleep, each brother stretched and yawned, with Ray then running his hands over Dave's body. Dave moaned and shook his ass, stimulating Ray's cock that was sandwiched between them. 

"You wanna screw around before we go in the studio?" Ray whispered in Dave's ear. Dave nodded, as he wanted to make up for what happened. 

"How about you get on top of me and ride me? You'll get all the control, and I will get to gaze upon that body you were gifted with." Ray suggested. Ray lay on his back, and Dave got up and straddled him. Both had 'bedhead,' but somehow it made them even more appealing to each other, and Dave slid his hands over Ray's chest, pinching his pink nipples, and moving down for a kiss. 

Dave then grabbed the lotion, and put some on his fingers. Ray watched Dave finger himself, causing him to get hard. It was a beautiful sight, and Ray became aroused watching. Finally ready, Dave lubed up Ray, stroking him as he did, and then eased himself on Ray's cock, until he was fully penetrated by Ray. He then began to move, Ray aiding so he could go nice and deep. Together they were bound by the lust that only they could ever know about and share. Being penetrated, and Ray's hands on his body, he realized that this was where he belonged. No man could love him like Ray did, they knew each other too well!

Sweat beaded up on each man, their bodies moving hard and fast. There were moans, heavy breathing and the calling out of each other's names. Ecstasy was just around the corner, each becoming wound up deep inside.

Each brother went over the edge, Dave painting Ray's chest with his orgasm, and Ray filling his brother with his hot seed. When they were finished, they just looked at each other and breathed, almost in relief. 

"I belong here with you, Ray, I know that now."


End file.
